1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scrubbing apparatus for scrubbing a substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like, and more particularly to a scrubbing apparatus for scrubbing the back surface of a substrate and its scrubbing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing a substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like, a scrubbing brush is conventionally used to scrub the substrate.
Demands for scrubbing not only the front surface but also the back surface of the substrate are increasing in these years. Accordingly, a known substrate scrubbing apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 6-45303, has a roller transfer mechanism which comprises a plurality of rollers to form a predetermined substrate transferring path and a plurality of scrubbing brushes disposed among the rollers with the substrate transferring path therebetween, and scrubs both sides of the substrate such as a glass substrate for the LCD by the scrubbing brushes while transferring the substrate in one direction by the roller transfer mechanism.
However, since the above conventional scrubbing apparatus scrubs the substrate while transferring it in a horizontal direction by a track transferring unit or the like, it has a disadvantage that its size becomes large. Since the scrubbing apparatus is generally installed in a clean room, the large scrubbing apparatus results in a serious problem that the clean room becomes large, too.